beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin-chan
Odin-chan is the head of the norse gods, and resides in Aasgard. He often travels to Middle-Earth, and has been spotted on many occasions wandering the streets of Oslo. Being the god of wisdom, he is on a constant search for further illumination, and has been known to share his knowledge with those he deems worthy. He believes that video games is the future of knowledge and is highly invested in it. He enjoys reminiscing into the past, yet often talks of the future. Origin In the beginning, there was Ginnunga, a large void or gap in space-time. To the north of Ginnungagap lie Niflheim, home to cold and ice. To the south lie Muspelheim, home to heat and flame. From Niflheim flowed great rivers down into Ginnungagap, and these met with the molten lava from Muspelheim to create Ymir, the first giant. These forces also created Audhumbla, a great cow whose milk Ymir (and later the æsir and giants) depended on to survive. Audhumbla herself got nutrition from licking salt off of ice and stone. By licking solid stone for many years, she eventually uncovered Buri, the first god. In time, Ymir created more giants, and Buri had children, whose children had children. Thus Odin-chan was born into the æsir, and with his brothers slew the giant Ymir, and from its corpse created Middle-Earth. At a later date, Odin-chan and his fellow gods fashioned great logs into the first human beings, Ask and Embla. This pair multiplied also, and in time, humans had flooded Middle-Earth, and came to be its rulers. Around this time, Odin-chan also sacrificed his eye to Mimr, in exhange for being allowed to drink of the well of wisdom. After having done so, and nearly drained it, he hanged himself on a large tree, sacrificing himself to himself. He hung there for many days and nights, teetering on the edge of death, staring deep into the abyss. It was in his visions then, that he learned the secrets of sorcery, and those of the dead. When he cut himself down, he had become The Allfather, god of wisdom. Powers Odin-chan, being a norse god, has considerable strength and fortitude, far more than most mortal men. In addition, he is very wise, and one would be a fool to challenge him in a game of wits. Many valkyries do his bidding, for he is also a god of death, and when a warrior dies bravely, he is sent to the great halls of Valhalla. Odin-chan may call upon his valkyries or his einherjar when he needs to, and he has strong necromantic powers. However, being a deity, he is among the very few who can use a natural form of necromancy - and mortal rendition would be an affront to the natural order. Odin-chan has a dwarven forged spear named Gungnir, which he wields in combat. He is also able to change form into that of many animals, and when a berserk changes form, they do so through invoking a part of Odin-chan's power. Trivia * Odin-chan has cast a spell on himself and The Count which hides their beards to mortal beings. However, as Ragnarök draws close, the spell is weakened, and more and more of their beards is becoming apparent to mortal eyes. This is less visible on Odin-chan than The Count, because it is easier to maintain a spell on oneself than on another. This spell also hides his other features that brand him as the Allfather, such as his missing eye and long, gray hair. * Odin-chan shares suspiciously many similarities with Peter Parker. * Odin-chan and Serran are noodle soulmates. Category:Main Characters